Piccolo & ChiChi: Amor Imposible
by Misato Pen
Summary: Piccolo y ChiChi se conocen desde siempre, pero Ox Satán la obliga a casarse con Goku. Éste es el verdadero motivo por el cual Piccolo retoma los planes de su padre para conquistar el mundo.
1. El nacimento del hijo del mal

**FanFic – Piccolo & Chichi  
**

Amor imposible

_Es mi primer FanFic, no seais muy crueles…Espero os guste. Queria escribir este Fic desde hacia tiempo, pero no habia podido UU._

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El nacimiento del hijo del Mal  
**

Bien, vamos a remontarnos muy atrás en Dragon Ball, antes de la saga de Cell o Frezzer, mucho antes de la boda de Goku y Chichi, vamos a volver al pasado, a aquel día que Goku mató al padre de Piccolo Dai Maho. Aquel día, en el que le dio la vida antes de morir, pidiéndole vengar su muerte. Sólo vamos a cambiar un momento concreto de la historia, aquel huevo no cayó accidentalmente en el bosque, ni mato a aquellos ancianos, el huevo se dirigió a otro lugar, a un pequeño pueblo donde gobernaba el gran Ox Satán que vivía con su hija, la princesa Chichi.

Ese día Chichi estaba recolectando flores cerca del castillo de su padre, el Gran OxSatán, la noticia de que Goku había acabado por fin con el malvado Piccolo Dai Maho había llegado a su pueblo y ella se encontraba recolectando flores para entregárselas en señal de agradecimiento. Si, a ChiChi le gustaba bastante Goku y siempre se imaginaba casada con él en unos años, además nada haría más feliz a su padre que verse casada con el hombre que salvó al mundo.

De repente Chichi oyó caer algo muy cerca de ella, y asustada salió en busca de su padre para pedirle ayuda, olvidando completamente aquellas flores que tanto trabajo le había costado recolectar. Ox Satán, al oír lo que había ocurrido, corrió asustado junto a su hija en busca de aquello que había caído del cielo en su propiedad.

Al llegar a aquel punto se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un huevo, y no un huevo cualquiera, era un huevo de color verdoso y bastante grande, "Una madre dinosaurio habrá perdido a su hijo" Pensaba Chichi que siempre había sido una niña muy inocente.

-¡Papá, papá! ¿Puedo quedármelo? Se ha quedado solo sin sus padres, yo creo que podríamos cuidarlo de aquí a que se haga mayor – Exclamó Chichi entusiasmada.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero no me puedo negar a lo que quiere mi pequeña - Dijo Ox Satán y cogieron el huevo para llevarlo a su aldea.

Chichi se encargó de cuidar el huevo aquel día, todo el tiempo preguntándose que clase de ser podría haber ahí dentro, puede ser un Terodáctilo, una serpiente, un dragón, podía ser tantas cosas... pero lo que menos imaginaba era lo que había realmente dentro. De repente, el huevo empezó a romperse, y Chichi se acercó y miró de cerca, no era ni un reptil, ni una serpiente, era un pequeño niño con dos pequeñas antenas, Chichi lo cogió entre sus brazos y corrió de nuevo en busca de su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Mira lo que ha salido de mi huevo!- Gritó Chichi al llegar, con un niño en brazos.

Ox Satán lo miró tiernamente, al ver que se trataba de un niño abandonado. ChChi le rogó poder criar al pequeño, y finalmente OxSatán accedió. El gran rey quería nombrar al pequeño niño Ox Satan Junior, pero al mes, el niño empezó a hablar y decidió elegir su propio nombre: _Piccolo Junior_ (recordad que los Namek crecen más rápido de lo normal). Esto asustó mucho a Chichi y a su padre, y finalmente se dieron cuenta del parecido entre el pequeño niño y aquel malvado que trató de conquistar al mundo.

- Papá... - Dijo Chichi a su padre en privado. – Puede que sea una coincidencia, o que realmente sea el hijo de ese malvado monstruo, pero si podemos criarlo adecuadamente no tiene porque ser igual que su padre. Podríamos salvar al mundo si simplemente le quitamos esa horrible idea de la cabeza.

OxSatán no supo hacer otra cosa que acceder a su suplicas, ciertamente era un niño abandonado y no tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho su padre. Así que Chichi empezó a criar al pequeño extraterrestre. Al principio, el niño era bastante agresivo, pero al ir creciendo se fue volviendo más amable. Chichi era su compañera de juegos, aunque lo que más les gustaba hacer era practicar artes marciales con ella.

- Dentro de 2 años será el próximo torneo de Artes Marciales, y deberíamos ir juntos. – Le contaba Chichi al pequeño Piccolo, que la miraba emocionado.

Estos dos se llevaban muy bien, les encantaba irse de paseo al bosque, entrenar, y charlar por horas. Chichi realmente consiguió hacerle olvidar las palabras de su padre sobre su venganza hacia Goku y sus planes de dominar al mundo.

_Continuará..._


	2. Una visita a la ciudad

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: Una visita a la ciudad  
**

Los meses pasaban, y Ox Satán empezaba ver al pequeño Piccolo Junior como un hijo suyo. Toda esa maldad que creían que podía poseer había desaparecido, o simplemente nunca existió, sabían que era el hijo del malvado Piccolo Dai Maho por las continuas pesadillas que el pequeño les contaba aterrorizado. Ambos sabían que su padre quería ver vengada su muerte y ver a su hijo dominar la tierra. Pero a Piccolo no le interesaban más esas cosas, él estaba muy feliz viviendo al lado de Ox Satán y Chichi.

Sólo quedaba un año para el próximo Torneo de las Artes Marciales, todos estaban entrenando muy duro, pero nadie sabía de la existencia del hijo de Piccolo, únicamente Goku, Kamisama, Chichi y Ox Satán. Mientras Goku y Kamisama veían el modo de derrotarlo en el Torneo, Chichi ya había vencido ese peligro, gracias al cariño y comprensión que le daba al pobre niño desamparado.

Piccolo y Chichi habían convivido bastante en estos últimos dos años. Aunque una cosa que no esperaba era ver la velocidad de crecimiento del pequeño Namek, tanto en madurez como en aspecto. Ya tenía dos años, pero aparentaba los dieciséis. Si, la raza de los Nameks tienen una infancia muy corta.

En ese momento, Chichi y Piccolo aparentaban la misma edad. A Chichi le preocupaba que su crecimiento no fuese a parar, pero Piccolo estaba ya llegando a una edad en la que los Nameks duran casi toda su vida, un cuerpo joven y fuerte que les permitirá luchar por más tiempo, al igual que los Sayayin.

ChiChi empezaba a mirar al pequeño Piccolo con otros ojos, ya no era aquel niño pequeño que llevaba al bosque a jugar y a entrenar, ya era todo un hombre y diciendo las cosas claras, Chichi estaba tan acostumbrada a él, que hasta le comenzaba a ver como a un hombre bastante atractivo. Ella no entendía porque lo veía así, ya que era el hijo aquel malvado monstruo.

Había llegado el décimo séptimo cumpleaños de la princesa ChiChi, pero este año, la princesa no quiso pasarlo con su pueblo, este año quería hacer algo diferente, así que le pidió permiso a su padre para ir de compras y a divertirse un poco a la ciudad, ya era mayorcita y quería divertirse un poco como las chicas de su edad.

- Puedes ir, pero no quiero que vayas sola, en la ciudad hay gente muy peligrosa, y a pesar de tus habilidades, no me gusta que andes sola tan lejos de casa.- Le contestó Ox Satán.

- Pero papá, estoy harta de este pueblo tan pequeño, quiero conocer la ciudad, ir a centros comerciales, y ver un poco mas de mundo, tengo ya diecisiete años, y creo que deberías confiar mas en mi. - Replicó la pequeña Chichi a su padre.

-No se yo, me sentiría mas a gusto si no fueses sola. - Dijo OxSatán preocupado por su pequeña.

- ¡Piccolo puede acompañarme, papá! – Sugirió ChiChi.

- Mmm, no estoy segura, llamará mucho la atención, aquí ya todos le conocemos, pero en la ciudad pueden pegarse un buen susto con el, recuerda que se parece bastante a su padre. - Alegó OxSatán.

- Yo me encargo de eso, ya verás como consigo que parezca un chico normal. - Dijo Chichi giñandole el ojo a su padre.

-Mmm, que insistente. De acuerdo, pero quiero verlo antes de irme, para cerciorarme de que no vaya a causar alboroto en la ciudad. - Finalmente contestó OxSatán.

ChiChi se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole enormemente el que le dejase ir a la ciudad. Después se retiró rápidamente en busca de Piccolo para ver como podía acompañarla a la ciudad. Piccolo accedió con una sonrisa, pero su cara cambió al oír el hecho de que tenía que disfrazarse para poder acompañarla.

- ¿Por qué me tengo que vestir de esta forma? No me gusta nada. – Dijo Piccolo después de probarse un atuendo que ChiChi le dio para acompañarla. Se trataba de una camisa amarilla, que disimulaba un poco el color de su piel, unos pantalones vaqueros, unos zapatos deportivos, y en la cabeza llevaba una gorra roja, para cubrir sus antenas y disimular un poco un aspecto mas humano.

- Porque necesito que no espantes a la gente. - Contestó Chichi.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que si no salgo vestido de payaso la gente se va a asustar de mi? – contestó Piccolo con tono sarcástico.

- Eres el hijo del malvado que aterrorizó a la tierra matando a miles de personas, y lamentablemente se nota que eres su hijo – le contestó ChiChi.

- Estoy harto de estas tonterías. ¡Como si me interesase ahora ponerme a conquistar este estúpido planeta!- Dijo Piccolo furioso.

-Eso lo sabes tu, mi padre y yo. Los demás no se van a parar a preguntarse sobre tus intenciones, solo tratarán de hacerte daño. - Dijo Chichi preocupada por él.

- Como me toquen les rompo todos los huesos. - Dijo Piccolo violentamente.

-Si, pero quiero tener un lindo día en la ciudad, y quiero estar en paz y armonía, no esquivando golpes. – Argumentó ChiChi con ojos un poco llorosos. Piccolo no podía contra esa mirada, y dejó de discutir inmediatamente. Después de terminar con los preparativos finalmente se dirigieron a la ciudad.

*-*

Piccolo nunca había estado en la ciudad. Y ver tanto tipo de gente lo impactó. A el no le gustaba mucho relacionarse con la gente, pero esta vez hizo una excepción. Estando junto a ChiChi resultaba divertida cualquier actividad en cualquier lugar.

ChiChi se había comprado mucha ropa, y por supuesto a Piccolo le toco ir cargando todas sus compras, a él no le importaba ya que en cierto modo le hacia feliz ver a ChiChi probarse ropa que le sentaba muy bien. Piccolo empezaba a sentirse muy atraído por ella, ya tenía edad para este tipo de sentimientos (en años Namek.. claro está). Pero no se atrevía a destrozar esos bellos años de amistad, por lo cual prefería disfrutar con estar solo a su lado. Aunque este día en concreto, las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente.

Tras estar toda la tarde mirando escaparates, ChiChi y Piccolo decidieron sentarse a descansar en un pequeño parque. Parecían una pareja, en la manera de hablar, de mirarse a los ojos, pero ninguno se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos.

De un momento a otro, Piccolo se levantó para ir a comprar algo de beber, había sido un largo día y estaban sedientos. En su ausencia, un chico muy guapo se acercó a ChiChi con bastante interés, pensando que estaba sóla. ChiChi lo saludó alegremente, y el chico se sentó a su lado. Aquel chico estaba muy nervioso tratando de conquistar a aquella linda chica, y a ChiChi parecía no disgustarle, estaba siendo muy amable con ella y eso es algo que derrite a las chicas. Después de unos minutos, Piccolo volvió con 2 botellas de agua, pero al ver al chico hablando tan cordialmente con ChiChi lo hizo rabiar. Piccolo siempre había sido bastante temperamental, y en esta ocación no pensaba controlarse, así que Piccolo decidió acercarse al banco donde se encontraba ChiChi y su nuevo amigo.

- Creo que estas en mi sitio. - Le gruñó Piccolo fulminándolo con al mirada. Pero este no se molestó ni en mirarle.

- Que modales son esos. - Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al Namek. - Además yo no sabía que estuviese con nadie. De haber sabido que tenía novio, no me hubiese acercado. Adiós muy buenas. - Le contestó. ChiChi se ruborizó al ver como dos chicos habían discutido por ella. Aquel chico se dio la media vuelta y se fue en ese instante. Eso no le agradó mucho a Piccolo porque el deseaba romperle la cara, cosa que no pudo hacer al ver que se iba.

-¿Qué demonios hacías con ese imbécil? - le preguntó groseramente Piccolo a ChiChi.

-¿Que.. acaso te importa? - Le contestó enfadada. El tono que estaba usando para dirigirse a ella le molestó bastante. Piccolo la miró rabioso, pero sin saber que contestar a esa pregunta así que evadió su mirada girando los ojos hacia el cielo. - Creo que alguien aquí está celoso. - Dijo ChiChi finalmente.

- ¡No es cierto! - Gritó Piccolo ruborizándose del todo. ChiChi al mirar su reacción empezó a reírse.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia? - Preguntó Piccolo. Sin entender que estaba pasando.

- Estas celoso- Le contestó con una sonrisa. En ese momento se levantó y se acercó a el.

- ¿Te gusto? - Le preguntó acercándose un poco mas. Esto lo puso muy nervioso y no supo que contestarle. ChiChi se acercó mucho más a el, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Piccolo estaba rojo como un tomate (bueno.. más bien purpura). La tenía a pocos centímetros de el, mirándolo, y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos lo atraían cada vez mas a ella.

En ese momento se dieron su primer beso.

_Continuará...._


	3. Amor imposible

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3: Amor imposible  
**

Piccolo y Chichi finalmente se habían confesado su amor. Ese día en la ciudad los había unido mucho más que antes. Piccolo no podía creer que la chica que tanto quería le correspondiese a sus sentimientos. El sabía que no era un buen partido al ser hijo directo de un miembro de la familia del mal. Pero a Chichi eso no le importaba, sabía realmente quien era Piccolo y sentían un amor puro y sincero hacia él.

Chichi y Piccolo decidieron no contárselo a Ox Satán al principio, seguramente desaprobaría que saliesen juntos. Sin embargo aprovechaban sus salidas de entrenamiento para entrenar y estar un rato juntos, aunque últimamente entrenaban muchísimo menos, sinceramente ellos preferían estar mas románticos, y pasaban tardes enteras de beso en beso (si, a los novios nunca les aburre eso).

Cierto día, fueron a entrenar como de costumbre, pero esta vez no podían contenerse más. Sus instintos llevaron los besos a un segundo plano, y en un ataque de pasión, sus cuerpos sin darse cuenta era uno sólo. Empezaron a descubrirse el uno al otro, a descubrir sensaciones nuevas, nunca habían sentido nada igual. En ese momento, su amor se volvió mas fuerte, y ya no querían estar separados nunca más. Todo este noviazgo a escondidas les empezaba a disgustar.

Piccolo y Chichi estuvieron pensando la manera de estar juntos, y llegaron a la onclusión de que debían contárselo a su padre si ese era su objetivo. Si algún día decidían casarse, necesitarían su aprobación. Después de meditarlo mucho, decidieron que era el momento adecuando para contárselo.

Piccolo y Chichi entraron al palacio de OxSatán, donde éste se encontraba gobernando y realizando algunos pedidos para el pueblo. Entraron tomados de la mano para darse valor y así explicarle la situación, que relamente no sabían como se lo podría tomar su padre. OxSatán giró la cabeza para saludarlos, pero al mirar aquellas manos entrelazadas, dió un salto brusco desde su trono.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hija en este instante! - Le gritó OxSatán a Piccolo, dejándolo blanco con aquellas palabras. OxSatán siempre había sido muy amable con el, pero en esta ocación lo miraba con un odio indescriptible.

- ¡Papá que diablos te pasa! Veníamos a informarte de nuestra relación para que nos dieses tu bendición. - Gritó Chichi disgustada con el tono que había usado su padre.

- ¡No voy a darles nada!- Gritó OxSatán. - ¡Tu no vas a salir con el hijo de Piccolo Dai Maho! Eso traería desgracia a nuestra familia. Además que ya teníamos un matrimonio arreglado para ti. Vas a casarte con Goku, el héroe legendario, que además ya te ha prometido su mano en matrimonio y yo creo que....

- ¡Un momento! - Interrumpió Piccolo - No creo ser una abominación, yo no tengo nada que ver con mi padre, y yo amo a su hija. ¡Ese tal Goku no la conoce y no la ama como yo!. Además... ¡¿Quien es usted para impedirnos estar juntos?!

- Soy su padre, tiene que obedecerme, en caso contrario la negaré como mi hija y haré que pagues las consecuencias. - Dijo OxSatán con rabia en sus ojos.

- ¡Eres un maldito! - Gritó Piccolo en posición de ir a atacarle. OxSatán lo miró y soltó una risa sarcástica.

- No puedes negar que eres el hijo de ese monstruo. Si tanto amas a mi hija no te atreverías a hacerle daño a su propio padre, además deberías respetarme, ya que te he criado como a un hijo, ¡Pequeño bastardo!.- Gritó OxSatán lleno de rabia hacia el pobre namek. - ¡Si de verdad quieres a mi hija deberías largarte y no volver a molestarla nunca más!

ChiChi estaba blanca sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, no podía contener sus lágrimas. Piccolo no pudo evitar voltear a ver a ChiChi, y al ver como se encontraba, pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse. Así que dió media vuelta y salió del palacio, antes pasando a lado de ChiChi para poder decirle unas palabras que solo ella pudiese oír:

- Nos vemos mañana en donde siempre entrenamos. Ahi veremos como solucionar esto. - Y con esto Piccolo siguió su camino, volando fuera del lugar.

Chichi discutió toda la tarde con su padre, pero finalmente la convenció de que debía casarse con Goku, era mejor para su familia y su madre no hubiese querido verla casada con el hijo de un demonio. Además, ¿Que clase de hijos tendrían? Finalmente aceptó las condiciones de su padre.

Al día siguiente Piccolo esperaba a ChiChi en un bosque en medio de las montañas, donde solían entrenar y en cierto modo, tener sus citas. Chichi ese día llego un poco tarde, pero a Piccolo no le importó ya solo quería estar a su lado una vez mas.

-ChiChi, te he extrañado muchísimo.- Se acercó a ella para darle un beso, pero ella le respondió alejándo sus labios de él.

-¿Que diablos te pasa? - Preguntó extrañado.

- Piccolo, tu y yo ya no debemos vernos más. - Chichi contestó con lágrimas en los ojos. Piccolo se quedó blanco, el estaba enamorado de ella y había sido correspondido. No sabía porque quería dejarlo ahora después de lo felices que habían sido juntos.

- ¿Vas a seguir las ordenes de tu padre? - Dijo seriamente.

- Si, ya no nos veremos más Piccolo. - Le dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

- Pero Chichi, yo se que tu tambien me amas, ¿Vas a dejar que esto se rompa tan fácilmente? - Dijo Piccolo poniéndose nervioso.

- Es lo mejor Piccolo. Lo mejor para mi familia y para mi futuro. Además mi madre quería que me casase con un héroe, no con el hijo de un villano. He decidido olvidarte Piccolo. - Dijo Chichi tristemente.

- ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿El hijo de un villano? - Dijo Piccolo exaltado dándose media vuelta. - Pensé que eras diferente. Me ves como todos los demás. Pero a pesar de todo, no me rendiré tan fácilmente. - La miró a los ojos con odio en su mirada - Dentro de un año, yo mismo me encargaré de matar a ese tal Goku. Tu espera y verás. ¡A partir de hoy voy a entrenar sin descanso hasta ver a esa sabandija bajo tierra!

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - le gritó Chichi llorando fuertemente.

- Soy el hijo de Piccolo Dai Maho, ¿Recuerdas? Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. - Le contestó con una mirada llena de maldad. Sin embargo ChiChi que lo concía mejor que nadie, pudo ver que Piccolo estaba a punto de llorar, pero se estaba conteniendo.

- Bueno, hasta dentro de un año. - Dijo Piccolo, y con esto se fue volando.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_***NOTA:** En esta historia Piccolo NO es asexual. No pienso dar una explicación sobre esto, porque nunca he creido que lo sea. Bueno, sólo eso XDD._


	4. La Saga de Piccolo Jr

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada__ con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea.

* * *

_

_***NOTA:** A partir de este punto. Entramos dentro de la serie Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z, la sagas de Piccolo Jr, Freezer, Cell y Boo, seán obviadas y contadas de una manera rápida. Sólo me centraré en aquellas partes de la historia en las que cambien o se añadan circunstancias. Perdón, pero si no esta hisotria serían mil billones de capítulos y mi objetivo es que esta historia encaje con la original. Además todo lo demás seguro que al igual que yo, ya lo sabeis de memoria XDD._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4: La saga de Piccolo Jr.  
**

Finalmente el Torneo de las Artes Marciales había empezado. Goku finalmente había vuelto de su arduo entrenamiento con Kamisama y al fin se había reunido con sus amigos. Todos ellos se sorprendieron enormemente de ver lo que había crecido, sin embargo nadie sabía que su objetivo era el de aniquilar al hijo de Piccolo Dai Maho. Después de aquel reencuentro todos se dirigieron a inscribirse en el Torneo.

Al día siguiente por fin empezaron las semifinales y Goku estaba muy emocionado al notar la presencia de Piccolo Jr. dentro del Torneo, por fin lo veía cara a cara. Era muy parecido a su padre, pero más pequeño y con una nariz estilizada. Para disimular su aspecto, llevaba un turbante enrollado en su cabeza y una capa. Además se había cambiado el nombre a MaJunior (hijo del Mal). Piccolo y Goku se quedaron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos, Piccolo sólo deseaba matarlo por haber matado a su padre y por haberle robado al amor de su vida, sin embargo Goku no sabía nada al respecto, el creía que tenía los mismos planes de su padre. La mirada de Goku era más de reto y en cierto modo se alegraba de luchar contra alguien mas fuerte, pero en la mirada de Piccolo había mas angustia y odio de por medio.

Después de las semifinales, los mejores dieciséis peleadores pasaron a las finales y por fin las primeras batallas empezaron.

Todas las batallas fueron emocionantes, Tien-Shin-Han VS Tao-Pai-Pai ayudó a Piccolo a calar a sus adversarios. Pero hubo una a la que principalmente le puso mucha atención, Goku tenía que pelear contra su amada ChiChi, después de dos años finalmente volvía a verla, y estaba más bella que nunca. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en esa pelea que lo hizo destrozó por dentro.

Finalmente la batalla empezó, ella en el fondo se había hecho a la idea de que casarse con Goku era lo mejor para ella. Sin embargo, Goku no la reconocía y eso la enfurecía bastante, porque podía observar que Goku realmente no sentía nada por ella, causando que Chichi pelease con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ella le recordó aquella promesa que se hicieron cuando niños y en ese momento Goku le propuso matrimonio, esto la alegro hasta tal punto que corrió a sus brazos y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Chichi no se había dado cuenta de que Piccolo la estaba observando, sin embargo, Piccolo aparentaba serenidad, pero dentro de él ardía una rabia tal hacia Goku que sentía que iba a explotar. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, Goku debía morir.

Goku y ChiChi estuvieron pegados durante todo el torneo, ChiChi no quería cruzarse con Piccolo, y viéndolo con el no creo que se le acercase mucho. Pero durante la pelea de Goku VS Tien-Shin-Han, ChiChi estuvo al fin sóla, bueno con los amigos de Goku, que no le prestaban mucha atención debido a la gran pelea que estaban presenciando. Ella estaba viendo la pelea, aunque de repente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, alguien la cogió del brazo y la arrastro tapándole la boca, llevándosela a un lugar discreto. Cuando finalmente la dejó libre se dió cuenta de que era Piccolo. ChiChi no sabía donde meterse.

- ¿Como te has atrevido a hacerlo frente a mi? - Le dijo rabioso.

- ¿El qué? - Dijo, como si no supiese de que estaba hablando.

-¿Como que el qué? Te has comprometido con ese imbécil sabiendo que estaba yo a unos pocos metros. Eres... - No quiso continuar la frase y dando un respiro continuó - Me ha molestado bastante, pero no me preocupa, porque quiero que sepas, que ese noviesito tuyo va a morir hoy mismo, así que no le tomes mucho cariño.

- ¡No! No puedes ser tan cruel. - Dijo ChiChi sollozando.

- ¿Que no puedo? Espera y verás. - Dijo Piccolo dándose media vuelta y alejándose de ella.

ChiChi se sentía culpable por el repentino cambio de Piccolo, siempre había sido amable, pero ahora su carácter era completamente diferente, se había vuelto un sanguinario y quería retomar los planes de su padre. Ella se sentía culpable de saber que por culpa suya el mundo iba a ser dominado nuevamente por el hijo de Piccolo Dai Maho. Aunque en el fondo ella no creía que lo fuese a hacer, ella conocía a Piccolo y sabía que todo esto era un ataque de celos.

Piccolo finalmente lucho contra Kamisama, acabando la pelea devolviéndole su famosa técnica "Mafuba". Al acercase a Goku, éste le pidió la botella donde se encontraba su maestro. Piccolo se tragó la botella dejando a Goku con la boca abierta. Goku contó a sus amigos que el era el hijo de Piccolo Dai Maho, todos estaban impresionados, menos ChiChi que tuvo que fingir no saber nada del tema.

La batalla final había comenzado, Piccolo VS Goku.

Finalmente comenzaron a pelear, Piccolo decidió jugar con el un rato, quería hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo. Pero Goku arruinó su diversión con ese "Kamehame Ha" que destrozó su ropa haciendo visible el parecido con su padre. Esto cabreó mucho a Piccolo, no quería que lo relacionasen con su padre, pero desgraciadamente tenían un gran parecido. Finalmente reconoció su parentesco, reconció ser el hijo de Piccolo Doai Maho, y ahuyentó a todo el público. Piccolo ahora no iba a jugar más, ahora iba a por todas. "Encima de todo, tenía que revelar mi identidad", pensaba muy cabreado.

ChiChi miraba desde el escenario como transcurría la pelea, en el fondo quería animar a Piccolo, pero sabía que debía animar a su futuro marido. Cada vez que ChiChi le daba ánimos, Piccolo lo golpeaba mas fuerte, no soportaba ver esa demostración de cariño de la mujer que amaba hacia otro y menos hacia Goku, que encima de todo era el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Goku le había arruinado la vida, y no iba a ser condescendiente con el.

Piccolo torturaba a Goku, quería hacerle el mayor daño posible antes de matarlo. No lo soportaba, quería verlo sufrir como él había sufrido al ser un huérfano y al ser abandonado por el amor de su vida. Antes de eliminarlo recibió un golpe imprevisto que lo dejó inmóvil.

Goku, que en el fondo sabía que no era tan mala persona, y le dio una semilla del hermitaño haciéndole recuperar todas sus fuerzas. Piccolo se vió derrotado, y decidió marcharse. No podía competir contra él, y fianlmente aceptó que lo mejor era que ChiChi se quedase a su lado.

Piccolo dió una ultima mirada a su amada, se despidió de Goku dicéndole que continuarían su plelea en otro momento y se fue volando. Ya estaba resignado, la había perdido.

_Continuará...._


	5. La llegada de Radittz

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada__ con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La llegada de Raditzz**

Ya han pasado 5 años desde aquel torneo. Piccolo se la había pasado entrenado sin descanso, quería olvidar lo que había sucedido en aquel Torneo. Llevaba años sin saber nada de su amada. Sin embargo, un día como cualquier otro, se vió atacado por la espalda, el creía que se trataba de Goku, sin embargo se quedó boquiabierto al ver que no era él, un extaño ser apareció frente a el. Era un hombre con cabello largo y una armadura muy extraña. Piccolo lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste le venció fácilmente.

Goku había llevado a que conociesen a su nuevo hijo a casa del Maestro Roshi, se trataba del pequeño Gohan, todos estaban encantados con el aquel niño que era como un mini Goku. Sin embargo, su reunión fue interrumpida con la aparición de este extraño sujeto, quien resultaría ser Raditzz, el hermano mayor de Goku, quien había ido a la tierra para convencer a Goku de gobernar ese planeta, sin embargo, al ver que éste se negaba raptó al pequeño Gohan para convencerle de irse con él en busca de poder conquistando planetas.

Goku estaba desesperado, no sabia como podría recuperar a su hijo, Roshi y Krillin se ofrecieron a ayudarle, sin embargo él sabía que no sería posible, pero en ese momento Piccolo apareció frente a ellos. En el fondo no podía permitir que le hicieran daño al hijo de ChiChi. Sabia que no era su hijo, pero era parte de ella, Goku accedió a trabajar en equipo junto a él, y juntos se dirigieron a recuperar a Gohan. Esta batalla resultó fatal, ya que Goku resultó asesinado a manos de Piccolo para poder matar al malvado de Radittzz, sin embargo Piccolo en el fondo se sentía fatal por haber matado al esposo de su amada.

- Me llevaré al niño. Tiene un poder oculto muy especial y debe ser entrenado adecuadamente. - Dijo Piccolo a Krillin, Bulma y al maestro Roshi.

- Pero.. creo que deberías preguntarle a su madre primero. - Dijo Bulma temblorosa.

- No hay tiempo de tonterías. - Dijo Piccolo refunfuñando, y finalmente salió de allí volando.

Roshi, Bulma y Krillin no sabían como decírselo a ChiChi. Finalmente decidieron que Krillin era el adecuado para avisarle a su madre sobre los trágicos acontecimientos.

Piccolo había llevado a Gohan a una selva donde pretendía entrenarlo. Ahí le mostró su poder oculto y le dijo que para entrenar adecuadamente, lo dejaría ahí 6 meses, y si lograba sobrevivir lo entrenaría en serio. Y sin mas se fue de allí, dejando al niño llorando sólo.

Krillin se dirigía a la montaña Paozu para darle a ChiChi las malas noticias, estaba muy molesto porque como siempre él se tenía que encargar del asunto, sabía que Chichi seguro lo mataría, sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó. Piccolo había llegado unos minutos antes que él, ya que quería encargarse personalmente de este asunto. Finalmente Piccolo aterrizó en la puerta de la casa de su amada y cogiendo el valor para verla de nuevo, tocó a su puerta.

- ¿Si? - Salió ChiChi y al ver que se trataba de Piccolo se quedó boquiabierta.

- Piccolo eres tu... ¿Pero...qué haces aquí?, Goku podría llegar en cualquier momento. - Le dijo Chichi extrañada.

- Goku ha muerto, lo siento ChiChi- Dijo Piccolo mientras miraba al césped, Chichi se había quedado blanca, al punto de creer que iba a desmayarse, pero trató de coger pronto la compostura para poder escuchar la historia de lo ocurrido y sin más, Piccolo empezó a contarle lo que había ocurrido, de cómo apareció Radittz y su relación con Goku, lo que había pasado con Gohan, etcétera.

En ese momento Krillin por fin estaba llegado a la montaña Paozu, se encontraba muy nervioso porque tenía que contarle cosas muy duras a ChiChi, y decidió acercase sigilosamente a la casa cuando ve desde lejos a Piccolo hablando con ella, lo cual causa en él que instintivamente se escondiese entre los arbustos muy asustado. "¿A que demonios habrá venido ese demonio?" Pensaba preocupado mientras los miraba através de los arbustos.

-Lo primero que vió fue a Chichi llorando mientras escuchaba las palabras de Piccolo, el cual se encontraba quieto sin saber como reaccionar ante las lágrimas de Chichi. Krillin quería salir del arbusto y ayudarla, pero no se atrevía. Si veía cualquier movimiento brusco no se lo pensaría en atacar, pero antes quería ver que esta ocurriendo exactamente.

- Chichi, voy a entrenar a tu hijo Gohan, es nuestra única esperanza para destruir a los Sayayins que vienen dentro de un año. - Dijo Piccolo con una voz muy serena.

- ¿¡Mi hijo!- Exclamó Chichi desconcertada.

- No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de el. Pero necesita aprender a pelear si queremos ganar esta batalla.- Le dijo amablemente Piccolo.

- Entiendo. - Dijo Chichi bajando la cabeza. - Se que contigo estará en buenas manos. - En ese momento lanzó una mirada seria hacia Piccolo.

Krillin no sabía que demonios estaba pasando. ¿ChiChi accediendo a que Piccolo entrenase a su hijo Gohan?. No entedía nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que continuó observando "Algo raro pasa aquí" pensó. La conversación entre Piccolo y Chichi continuó sin saber que Krillin se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

- Piccolo, porque no entrenan aqui. Goku esta muerto. Puedes quedarte conmigo. - Propuso Chichi.

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Quieres que me quede contigo para que no te sientas sola? ¡¿Y por supuesto para echarme una vez Goku vuelva?. No quiero ser tu plato de segunda mesa. Además Gohan necesita dejar de ser un niño mimando y viviendo aquí no le servirá de nada. - Dijo Piccolo enfadado. En ese momento Piccolo se dio la media vuelta. - Bueno, ya nos veremos. - Dijo a punto de emprender el vuelo, pero en ese momento, sintió como la mano cálida de ChiChi cogía la suya.

- ¡Espera no te vayas todavía! Piccolo yo te sigo queriendo. - Piccolo giró la cabeza con cara de sorpresa.

Krillin no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, esto era imposible, no podía creer como alguien como Chichi pudiese hablar de esa forma con un monstruo como Piccolo, ¿De verdad lo quería? Debido a la curiosidad, Krillin no supo hacer otra cosa que seguir escuchando detrás de los arbustos.

- ¿Que me sigues queriendo? ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Me dejaste por ese cretino, no recuerdas? - Dijo Piccolo aún más molesto que antes.

- ¡No! ¡Mi padre me obligó a casarme con Goku! Yo nunca lo he querido, y se que él a mi tampoco. Ni siquiera solemos besarnos, ni tener citas, ¡Nada!. Sólo nos acostamos una vez para poder tener a Gohan.

- ¡Ja! - Rió sarcásticamente Piccolo - No te creo nada. Quiero que me dejes tranquilo. Ya me has hecho sufrir bastante Chichi. - Los ojos de Piccolo empezaron a ponerse vidriosos, esta vez no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse. No podía mirar a Chichi a los ojos, le hacia recordar lo mucho que la amaba y eso no podía soportarlo.

- Me voy a entrenar a Gohan.- Dijo Piccolo alejándose de ChiChi.

ChiChi cogió a Piccolo del hombro, y bruscamente le dio la vuelta para poder ver su rostro. En un ataque impulsivo, cogió su cara entre sus manos y lo beso allí mismo, dejando al Namek mas confuso de lo que ya estaba.

Piccolo la amaba, y no supo hacer otra cosa que contestar ese beso. La cogió por los hombros, acercándola más a el. Hace mucho tiempo que Piccolo no sentía los labios de su amada, no podía contenerse mas, no había dejado nunca de quererla.

Krillin no creía que veían sus ojos, no creía esto de Chichi, y tampoco entendía como es que Piccolo guardaba este tipo de sentimientos hacia ella.

Piccolo se separó finalmente de Chichi, tenia la cara envuelta en lágrimas. Pero no hizo mas que darse la media vuelta y preparar para irse.

- Te traeré a Gohan una vez al mes, para que veas como va progresando y puedas estar con el, no puedo hacer más. - La volteó a ver a los ojos y continuó - Yo nunca he dejado de quererte. Siempre pienso en ti, pero tu has querido esto para los dos. Y ahora no puedo hacer esto. No puedo entrometerme en tu familia. Lo siento ChiChi. - Y emprendió el vuelo.

_Continuará..._


	6. El cumpleaños de Gohan

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El cumpleaños de Gohan  
**

Krillin no había salido de su escondite hasta ese momento. No sabia que estaba pasando, ni como reaccionar. Pero finalmente decidió salir del arbusto y hablar seriamente con Chichi sobre lo que había visto.

Chichi se encontraba llorando en el suelo cuando Krillin se acercó a ella, lentamente puso una mano sobre su hombro para que supiese que el estaba allí. ChiChi sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Krillin, sin embargo Krillin no sabía que hacer, notaba la angustia de la esposa de su mejor amigo, sin embargo le molestaba muchísimo más la manera en la que había engañado a Goku por tantos años.

Después de un rato llorando, por fin Chichi se encontraba más tranquila y por fin cayó en la cuenta de que había estado llorando en los brazos de Krillin. Por un momento no supo como reaccionar, pero finalmente tomó el valor necesario para preguntarle una cosa:

- ¿Cuando llegaste, que has visto? - Preguntó temblorosa, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si tu pregunta es que si te vi besarte con Piccolo, la respuesta es... Si, lo vi todo. - Contestó seriamente poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no quería que nadie se enterase. - Lo dijo poniéndose de pie y girándose para que Krillin no pudiese ver su rostro.

- Lo que no entiendo, es... ¿Como demonios te has podido enamorar de alguien como Piccolo? Es un hombre malvado, casi mata a Goku en el Torneo de las artes marciales.

- Piccolo nunca ha sido una mala persona. Nos conocemos desde antes de que me comprometiera con Goku, pero mi padre no quiso que saliese con el, y por eso me case con Goku. - paró un momento, dió un suspiro y sentándose al lado de Krillin continuó - Piccolo nunca quiso dominar al mundo, en el torneo quería eliminar a Goku porque no soportaba que me casase con el. Todo ha sido una farsa, y todo es por mi culpa. - Y terminando esta frase se tiro al suelo y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Krillin no sabía que hacer con la información que le habían dado. ¿Debía contárselo a Goku? Si lo hacia, seguramente Goku la dejaría y querría acabar con Piccolo creando un nuevo peligro para el planeta, además todo esto lo sufriría mucho Gohan y él no tenía la culpa de nada. Todo esto tenía a Krillin muy confuso, hasta que súbitamente ChiChi interumpió sus pensamientos.

- Krillin, por favor, te ruego no digas nada - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. - Se que esta mal, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Goku. Lo se, tienes que creerme, pero no había visto a Piccolo desde aquella vez en el Torneo de las artes marciales. He tratado de enamorarme de Goku creeme, pero no he podido. Además Goku tampoco me ayuda mucho, ya que no es nada romántico ni esta mucho tiempo en casa, solo piensa en entrenar y entrenar. - Dijo alterándose un poco.

Krillin, a pesar su amistad con Goku, accedió a guardarle el secreto a ChiChi, en el fondo entendía ssu sentimientos, y podía entender perfectamente que no era fácil estar con alguien como Goku.

Pasaron meses desde aquel encuentro. Piccolo, como había prometido, llevaba a Gohan una vez al mes a ver a su madre, la cual siempre le ofrecía quedarse y Piccolo generalmente el accedía a la invitación, estar con ella le hacía olvidar un poco su soledad. Esos días eran los favoritos de Gohan, ya que podía estar con su madre y variar un poco aquellos días de duro entrenamiento.

Pasaron los meses y finalmente llego el cumpleaños de Gohan. Chichi le pidió a Piccolo que ese mes ltrajese a Gohan a visitarla en esas fechas, ya que quería estar con él y festejarle su cumpleaños adecuadamente, prometió que no le iba a regalar nada, porque sabía que en la selva Piccolo no le permitiría llevar objetos personales. Al ver que Piccolo accedía, ChiChi decidió organizar una gran fiesta en la montaña Paozu e invitó a todos sus amigos: Bulma, Yamcha, Tien-Shin-Han, Chaos, Roshi, Krillin, etcétera.

Finalmente el cumpleaños de Gohan llegó. Era un gran día y todos estaban preparando la llegada del pequeño. Esa mañana Piccolo llegó temprano como había prometido para dejar al pequeño Gohan, todos se asustaron con su llegada, ese hombre los aterrorizaba, aunque Piccolo sin importarle la manera en que le veían los invitados, se aceró tranquilamente a ChiChi.

- ChiChi aquí esta tu pequeño mocoso. Volveré por el cuando se ponga el sol. Mañana vamos a entrenar y no quiero que se desvele mucho. - Le dijo Piccolo.

- Si esta bien, gracias Piccolo.- Le contestó amablemente ChiChi.

- ¡No se vaya Señor Piccolo! - Gritó Gohan cogiéndolo de la pierna. - Es mi cumpleaños, yo también quiero que usted este aquí conmigo.

Piccolo no sabía que hacer con el pequeño, no iba a quedarse, y menos con todos esos invitados que lo odiaban a muerte. Todos lo miraban asustados, no querían que se quedase y tampoco entendían porque el niño quería su compañía.

- No puedo Gohan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. - Le contestó Piccolo.

- Pero casi siempre se queda en los días que vemos a mamá. -Dijo el pequeño inocente.

Con estas palabras todos se quedaron blancos. "¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Piccolo quedándose aquí?" Pasaba por la cabeza de todos. ChiChi nerviosa trató de arreglar el asunto.

- ¡Jajaja! Gohan que cosas dices, el Señor Piccolo nunca se ha quedado. Solo te trae por la mañana y te recoge por la noche. Niños, cosas que se inventan - Dijo Chichi con una risa nerviosa.

- Pero mamá... yo... - Dijo Gohan confuso.

- Vale Gohan, me quedaré. Pero cállate de una vez. - Contestó rápidamente Piccolo para evitar que sospechasen más de la cuenta, generalmente no accedía a caprichos del pequeño niño, pero esta vez tenía que asegurarse de que no metiese la pata.

Finalmente Piccolo cogió una silla y se sentó a la mesa donde se encontraban todos los demás. Gohan estaba tan contento, que fue hacia el y empezó a cantarle el "Piccolo Dai Dai Suki" (¿Recuerdan esta canción?) Piccolo nervioso por la horrible canción y la manera en que todos lo miraban, saltó de su silla y empezó a gritar.

- ¡Callate Gohan, deja de cantar esa estúpida canción!- Dijo con la cara roja como un tomate.

- Perdoneme Señor Piccolo.- Dijo con la cara hacia abajo, mirando de reojo a su maestro.

- No pasa nada, pero que no se repita. - Contestó severamente Piccolo.

- Si, Señor - Le contestó Gohan, y siguió jugando tranquilamente. Todos estaban un poco nerviosos con la presencia de aquel demonio, pero trataron de llevar la fiesta en paz y no hacerle mucho caso para evitar roses.

Después de una gran tarde de charla y juegos, llegó la hora del pastel y Gohan se apresuró para coger un poco, estaba tan desesperado por comerlo que iba a cogerlo con las manos, además llevaba meses comiendo de esa manera y en cierto modo ya no usaba muchos sus modales.

- ¡Gohan! - Le gritó Piccolo.

Gohan entendió rápidamente el mensaje y se sentó rápidamente en su silla, esperando a que llegase su madre para partir su pastel.

Todos se encontraban cotilleando a espaldas de Piccolo, pero nadie sabía que escuchaba todo, no sabían que los Nameks se caracterízan especialmente por su gran sentido del oído.

- Ese niño respeta mucho a Piccolo, es muy extraño. - Decía Bulma.

- Yo no entiendo nada, pero por lo menos parece que lo esta educando, parece como su fuese su padre. - Dijo Yamcha.

- A lo mejor Piccolo ya no es tan malvado como antes. - Contestó Tien-Shin-han.

- ¿Como crees? Sigue siendo un monstruo. - Vuelve a decir Bulma.

- ¡Deberían callarse de una vez! ¡Que oigo todas sus tonterías! Si, sigo siendo el mismo de antes, ¡Y cuando acabe con los Sayayins me encargaré de matarlos a todos ustedes!

Todos retrocedieron espantados. Piccolo se alejó un poco y se puso a meditar en lo que acababa la dichosa fiesta, esperando para llevarse a Gohan. Finalmente se ocultó el sol y Piccolo fue a por el pequeño mocoso. Todos se despidieron de Gohan cariñosamente y finalmente Piccolo y Gohan volaron lejos de allí.

- ChiChi eres muy valiente al dejar a ese monstruo quedarse en tu casa. - Le dijo Bulma.

- Si, puede ser. - Dijo con una cara larga y entro a casa. Todos la siguieron para poder ayudarla a recoger todo el desorden que había tras la fiesta.

- Bueno ChiChi ha sido una gran fiesta, nosotros también tenemos que irnos. ¡Gracias por todo! - Le dijo Krillin preparándo sus cosas.

Y con esto subieron todos a la nave de Bulma y salieron volando de allí.

_Continuará..._


	7. La Saga de Freezer

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7: La Saga de Freezer  
**

Pasaron los meses, y finalmente después de entrenar arduamente llegaron los Sayayins. Piccolo y Gohan fueron los primeros en ser interceptados por ellos, y minutos después fueron llegando al campo de batalla Krillin, Yamcha, Tien-Shin han y Chaos, y una vez todos allí la batalla dió comienzo. Piccolo se enteró de su procedencia Namek y los guerreros Z fueron aniquilados uno a uno, Yamcha murió a manos de esos horribles Saibaiman, seguido por Tien-Shin-Han y Chaos que fueron aniquilados cruelmente por Nappa, Gohan estuvo a punto de sufrir el mismo destino, pero afortunadamente Piccolo sacrificó su vida por él.

- ¡No se muera señor Piccolo! Mi papá vendrá pronto! ¡Porfavor! ¡No se muera! - Gritaba Gohan desesperado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento Piccolo al fin entendió que le había cogido cariño a aquel niño, aquel que era hijo de su amada Chichi y su peor enemigo Goku. sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber sacrificado su vida por Gohan.

- Gohan... he disfrutado mucho de estos seis meses de tu compañía. has sido mi primer amigo sincero. Porfavor, no mueras Gohan. - Y con estas palabras Piccolo sintió que lentamente se quedaba dormido, abandonado por fin el mundo de los vivos.

Después de un rato Goku finalmente llegó y por fin Vegeta fue derrotado por él, aunque desgraciadamente huyó rápidamente en su nave. Gohan le contó a su madre lo que Piccolo había hecho por él, y esto hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Su amado se había sacrificado por su hijo, ChiChi no podía mas, pero el hombre de su vida había muerto, y con él las Esferas del Dragón, estaba completamente desconsolada.

Esos días en el hospital fueron horribles para Chichi, debía hacerse cargo de su esposo, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de pensar el Piccolo, realmente no podía aceptarlo, debía haber alguna forma de que pudiese volver a su lado. Goku no entendía cual era el motivo por el cual Chichi se veía tan decaída, pensaba que podría ser por el hecho de haber involucrado a Gohan en una pelea tan sumamente peligrosa.

Aunque días más tarde Goku fue informado por Kahio-Sama de que existían otras esferas en Namek, así que decidieron ir para allá. Esto le dió esperanzas a ChiChi, lo cual la hizo recobrar el ánimo. Bulma, Gohan y Krillin decidieron que eran los que debían ir a Namek, ya que Goku aún estaba maherido.

La batalla contra el malvado Freezer acabó afortunadamente gracias a que Goku pudo obtener su forma de SuperSayayin. Todos los habitantes de namek fueron teletransportados a la Tierra para evitar que muriesen junto con el. Desafortunadamente Goku no tuvo la misma suerte.

Finalmente pasaron 6 meses, y las esferas del Dragón podían ser usadas una vez más. Bulma pidió a ShenLong regresar a los Nameks a su planeta, y revivir a Goku, sin embargo, Goku no estaba muerto, estaba entrenando en algun lejano planeta, lo cual tranquilizó mucho a sus amigos.

Y finalmente todos los invitados regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, por fin sabían que Goku se encontraba a salvo y que el mundo no corría ningún peligro, sin embargo Gohan aú n no quería volver a casa, sabía que su madre lo pondría a estudiar sin descanso, por lo que pidió permiso para quedarse unos días más allí, a lo cual su madre accedió gustosa, ya que ella tenía sus propios planes. Y con esto, Chichi cogió su Air-Car y voló a casa. Piccolo también había aprovechado para irse, pero lo que nadie sabía es que se dirigían al mismo sitio. Iban a estar unos días a sólas.

Después de un rato volando, cada uno por su respectivo camino para evitar sospechas, Piccolo y ChiChi se encontraron nuevamente en aquella casa en la que solían vivir ella con su esposo y su hijo, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que la casa estaba sólo para ellos dos.

Piccolo se quedó todo lo que pudo con ella, y por supuesto ChiChi no quería dejarle ir. Estos fueron los meses más felices para ambos, los días que Gohan no estaba los aprovechaban para descargar esos kilos de pasión que tenían acumulados hacia años de estar separados. A Piccolo dejó de importarle el usar la misma cama que Goku, y sin darse cuenta, Piccolo se había convertido en "el otro". Piccolo no quería dejar a ChiChi nunca más. La amaba, aprovechaba cada instante de aquellos meses que Goku no estaba.

Sin embargo, un día de esos, Freezer y su padre aparecieron en la Tierra, aunque fueron derrotados fácilmente por el chico de cabello morado, el cual, más tarde mantuvo una conversación con Goku tras su llegada para explicarle los extraños sucesos que ocurrirían tres años más tarde.

Piccolo escuchó toda la conversación entre Trunks y Goku, y finalmente se enteraron de la aparición de los androides No.17 y 18. Todos decidieron entrenar arduamente para esta batalla, y Goku inocentemente invitó a Piccolo a pasar esos tres años en su casa para conseguir un buen entrenamiento.

Piccolo aceptó, aunque sabía que no sería lo mismo sin poder tocar a ChiChi por las noches, ni besarla apasionadamente, tendría que fingir indiferencia hacia ella para que no se notase lo que había entre ellos, pero el pagaría cualquier precio con tal de estar a su lado.

Fueron unos meses un poco extraños. Piccolo y ChiChi se miraban con bastante indiferencia y trataban de ni hablarse siquiera. Goku y Gohan no entendían como es que no podían llevarse bien esos dos. Pasaron los meses y los Guerreros Z entrenaban sin descanso, sin embargo ChiChi un día harta de lo inútil de su marido, mandó a Goku y a Piccolo a sacarse la Licencia para conducir, aunque sin obtener buenos resultados. Y sin darse cuenta, todos disfrutaban enormemente viviendo juntos en la montaña Paozu.

Cierto día Gohan y Goku decideron tomar un baño y mientras tanto Piccolo entró sigilosamente en la cocina donde se encontraba ChiChi, quería mirarla un rato, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta Piccolo empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, y finalmente la cogió por las caderas, en ese momento ella giró su cabeza y vió a aquel namek al que tanto amaba. Goku y Gohan iban a tardar bastante en el baño, como de costumbre, así que ChiChi aprovechó para estar con Piccolo aunque fuesen tan sólo unos minutos.

- ¿Que pasará si nos descubren?- Preguntó ChiChi con voz seductora a Piccolo.

- Lo que tenga que pasar. - Y con esto, la alzó con un brazo por la cadera, y le dió un beso con tanta pasión que casi la deja sin aliento.

Goku estaba tomando su baño jutno con Gohan mientras jugaban a ver quien aguantaba más la respiración, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ChiChi no les había traído nada para lavarse, había olvidado completamente traer el jabón. Así que decidió llamar a Chichi para que se lo acercara.

- ¡Chichi, Chichi! - Empezó a gritar, al ver que no tenía respuesta, salió del cubo en el cual estaba tomando el baño y caminó hacia su casa. - ¡ChiChi!... ¿donde estás? - Preguntó mientras caminaba.

Goku empezó a rodear la casa, estaba buscando la ventana que daba a la cocina, donde supuestamente estaría ChiChi preparando la cena. Sin embargo no fue exactamente eso lo que encontró.

Piccolo y ChiChi estaban en un ataque de pasión desenfrenado. Piccolo no llevaba puesto ni su turbante ni su capa. Tenía cogida a ChiChi por las caderas con una mano, mientras le acariciaba un pecho con la otra. ChiChi tenia sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, mientras una mano acariciaba su cabeza. No notaban la presencia de Goku, estaban completamente descontrolados. Goku se quedó paralizado, no sabia como reaccionar y se quedó quieto mirándo a su esposa con Piccolo.

_Continuará..._


	8. ¡Vienen los androides!

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ¡Vienen los androides!**

Goku se había quedado inmóvil al ver a su esposa besándose con Piccolo. Sin embargo, Goku en el fondo no podía culpar a Piccolo, ya que en cierto modo nunca habían sido amigos, las circunstancias los habían obligado a estar juntos (Sayayins, Androides, etc...), y por ello podía entender que no se preocupase por sus sentimientos. Pero en cambio ChiChi.... no lo podía creer de ella. Goku tenía ganas de coger a Piccolo y matarlo en aquel momento junto con Chichi, pero decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta de su presencia, tenía que pensar mejor lo que iba a hacer, los androides llegarían pronto, y no era momento de que hubiese peleas entre ellos.

Goku volvió a la bañera con Gohan, sin contarle nada a su hijo, era muy pequeño como para entender ese tipo de cosas, aunque él le notaba bastante desanimado. El pequeño trataba de animar a su padre, pero Goku no hacia más que pensar que podía hacer ante tal situación. No quería perder a ChiChi, era la madre de su hijo y la verdad llevaba una buena vida a su lado. Goku nunca se había tenido que preocuparse ni por trabajar ni nada de esas cosas que hacen los matrimonios normales.

Piccolo y ChiChi continuaban en su mundo de pasión, pero en cierto momento oyeron la puerta abrirse y rápidamente se separaron, Chichi volvió a fregar los platos y Piccolo salió por la ventana y se puso a meditar.

- ¿Que tal el baño Goku? - Le preguntó ChiChi sonriéndole amablemente.

Goku la miró a los ojos sin saber que decirle, sabía lo que había estado haciendo hace unos minutos con Piccolo, y esa sonrisa falsa le molestaba bastante. Estaba confuso, pensaba que si le decía algo, posiblemente lo dejaría y se iría con Piccolo, y tampoco quería eso. Goku en el fondo tenía ganas de matarlos a ambos, pero el siempre se ha caracterizado por saber controlarse en este tipo de situaciones, aunque sinceramente, el hecho de perder a ChiChi le costaba más que cualquier otra batalla del pasado.

- No me pasa nada, pero creo que voy a dar un paseo. -Le dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa inocente.

- Pero... ¿No piensas cenar? - Preguntó ChiChi mientras cocinaba.

- No gracias, ahora no tengo mucho apetito, pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto. - Le dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto de desdedida hacia ChiChi se fue volando. Tenía mucho que pensar y estando allí no sería capáz de hacerlo con claridad.

Goku seguía sin saber como reaccionar. Estaba muy dolido pero tampoco quería hacer nada, y fue a pedirle consejo a su mejor amigo: Krillin. Finalmente aterrizó en Kame-House, Goku se acercó para mirar por la ventana, y vió que estaban el maestro Roshi, Krillin, Bulma y Yamcha viendo una película, y se les veía muy concentrados.

- ¡Hola que tal! - Entro Goku sonriendo por la ventana, espantando a todos los presentes.

- ¡Goku, no des esa clase de sustos, que estamos viendo una pleículad de terror! - Le gritó Bulma muy enojada.

- ¡Uy lo siento! Es que necesitaba hablar con Krillin. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? - Dijo Goku cogiéndose la cabeza.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Se puede sabe que quieres hablar a estas horas? - Dijo Krillin confuso.

- Tu solo ven conmigo. - Dijo Goku saliendo de KameHouse. Se sentaron en la orilla de la playa de Kamehouse y Goku empezó a contarle a Krillin lo que había sucedido, y para sorpresa de Goku, a Krillin no parecía sorprenderle mucho esta noticia.

- Krillin.. ¿Sabes algo de este asunto, verdad? - le preguntó Goku angustiado.

- Un poco. ChiChi me contó algunas cosas. - Dijo Krillin un poco nervioso, le habían pillado.

- ¡Que! ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada? - Le gritó Goku, bastante molesto.

- Lo siento Goku, no quería que se separasen, Gohan no tiene la culpa de nada. Además ChiChi me dijo que su relación con Piccolo ya había terminado.

- ¿Como? ¿Terminado? - Esta ultima frase lo había trastornado.

Krillin le empezó a contar la historia entre ChiChi y Piccolo; el como Ox Satán la obligo a casarse con el, lo que pasó en realidad en aquel Torneo, el día de su muerte, etcétera.

Goku estaba blanco. Realmente ChiChi nunca quiso casarse con el. Realmente quería a Piccolo y Goku empezó a sentirse basura. Antes de pensar en salir corriendo a matarlos a ambos, Krillin interumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente:

- Creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están. Dentro de un año llegarán los androides y no podemos estar peleados entre nosotros. Cuando los hayamos eliminado habla con Piccolo y ChiChi, además estarás mas tranquilo y se que podrás solucionar este asunto más fácilmente.

A Goku le iba a costar mucho trabajo estar así un año mas, pero Krillin tenía razón, esos Androides eran muy poderosos y la ayuda de Piccolo era importante. Y con esto decidió seguir el consejo de Krillin.

Ese ultimo año Goku estuvo mucho más distante de ChiChi y Piccolo. A Piccolo no le importaba ya que Gohan lo entretenía bastante y el generalmente estaba meditando. ChiChi estaba preocupada por Goku, comía menos, no la miraba, se iba varios días sin decir nada, etcétera.... ChiChi pensaba que a lo mejor estaba empezando a enfermar y no quería preocuparla, sin embargo ella no quería meterse en sus asuntos, Goku sabía que era lo mejor en esos momentos. Y así pasaron los meses hasta que finalmente llegó el día en que los Androides llegarían.  
_  
Continuará...._


	9. La Saga de Cell

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9: La Saga de Cell  
**

Por fin llegó la fecha en que los androides llegarían. Goku, Piccolo y Gohan se dirigían hacia el punto exacto de su llegada.

- Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, cuidense mucho. - Les gritó Chichi mientras los veía alejarse en el horizonte.

La batalla finalmente comenzó. Los androides aterrizaron en la ciudad y los guerreros Z decidieron hacer su aparición, sin embargo, no obtuvieron buenos resultados, ya que Yamcha casi muere en el proceso. Desafortunadamente, en aquella batalla Goku empezó a padecer finalmente del corazón, lo cual lo hizo caer inconciente y tuvo que ser llevado rápidamente con Chichi a que le administrara su medicamento.

Goku tuvo una experiencia horrible, sufría espantosas pesadillas mientras sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Pero después de varias horas, Goku finalmente recuperó su salúd, aquella medicina resultó milagrosa, y con ello por fin despertó.

A Goku le sorprendió bastante ver a ChiChi a su lado, y levantándose le dió un fuerte abrazo, sabia que pronto las cosas terminarían, y quería verla junto a él esos últimos momentos. Después de besarla apasionadamente, Goku no perdió ni un segundo más y se dirigió rápidamente con los demás, finalmente dándose cuenta de que Piccolo se había fusionado con Kamisama. Sus amigos pusieron al día a Goku acerca del malvado mounstruo Cell y su famoso Torneo, lo cual emocionó bastante Goku, siempre deseando enfrentarse a retos cada día más dificiles. Finalmente se dirigieron al Templo de Kamisama, donde todos se turnarían para entrenar en la habitación del Tiempo.

Un día antes del Torneo de Cell, Goku decidió que quería aprovechar para despedirse de su esposa. Ya sea porque Cell lo mataría o por el hecho de que sabía lo que había ente ella y Piccolo, esta iba a ser la ultima noche que podría pasar a su lado. Antes de irse con ella quiso tener una ultima charla con Piccolo, así que salió a su encuentro.

Piccolo se encontraba meditando como de costumbre, tratando de relajarse debido al torneo que tendrían al siguiente día. Goku primero se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie merodeando, ya que se trataba de un tema delicado, y entonces cogió todo el valor que tenía para dirigirse al Namek.

- Piccolo. Necesito hablar contigo. - Le dijo Goku seriamente. El tono de su voz preocupó bastante a Piccolo, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, y Goku tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, continuó - Quiero que sepas...que se lo que hay entre Chichi y tu.

En ese momento los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron repentinamente y lo miraron fijamente.

- ¿De... de que estás hablando? - Dijo Piccolo disimulando, pero empezando a sudar.

- No te hagas el loco.. Los vi hace un año, en la cocina. - Le dijo Goku seriamente.

- ¿Que? - Dijo Piccolo sorprendido y avergozado a la vez.

- La verdad no esperaba esto de ninguno de los dos. Pero no quise decirles nada para que no afectase a nuestro entrenamiento. - Dijo Goku seriamente.

- Goku, déjame explicarte.... - Dijo Piccolo, sintiéndose la peor escoria del universo.

- No tienes que explicarme nada. - Dijo Goku mientras extrañamente empezó a sonreír. - Krillin me contó todo acerca de su relación. Ya se que ChiChi se casó conmigo por compromiso, se que nunca me ha querido.

- Go... Goku... - Piccolo no sabía que decir, se sentía avergonzado.

- Piccolo, seguramente yo muera mañana y por eso quería decirte esto antes del Torneo. - Dió un suspiro y continuó - Lo he estado pensando mucho, y quiero que cuides de ChiChi y Gohan. Quiero... quiero que te quedes con ChiChi. - Dijo finalmente.

Piccolo no sabía que contestarle. Realmente Goku quería a ChiChi, y quería lo mejor para ella.

- Pero... - Interrumpió los pensamientos de Piccolo - ...Quiero estar con ella sólo este día. Mañana cuando hayamos acabado con Cell, será toda tuya, es una promesa.

- Esta bien. - Piccolo no podía negarle ese ultimo favor a Goku. No los odiaba, solo quería que fuesen felices. Nunca hubiese creído que pudiese encontrar en Goku a un tan buen amigo.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el torneo. - Se despidió Goku sonriendo. - ¡Gohan! ¡Es hora de irnos a casa! - Gritó mientras buscaba a su pequeño hijo.

Goku volvió a aquella casa que por ultima vez sería su hogar. ChiChi no sabía nada de la charla que tuvo antes con Piccolo, Goku se lo ocultó para poder estar tranquilamente con ella, sólo les quedaba ese último día. Y se despidió de ella como todo un caballero, fueron de Pic-nic en familia, descansaron, y esa noche Goku lo hizo por ultima vez con su amada esposa.

Finalmente el Torneo de Cell dió comienzo, y todo acabó con la trágica muerte de Goku al sacrificarse para matar a Cell. Aunque mas tarde llamaron al nuevo Shen-Long creado por Dende, del cual usaron sus deseos para revivir a todos los que habían sido asesinados por Cell. Sin embargo, Goku decidió no volver ya quería entrenar en el otro mundo con Kahio-Sama, además de que no tenía un hogar al cual volver. Piccolo realmente no sabía como agradecerle esto a Goku, y le sorprendió que no tratase de separarlo más de su amada Chichi.

Después de todo el proceso, Piccolo finalmente se dirigió a casa de ChiChi a darle la noticia. Ella se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en las nubes, pensando hacia sus adentros como estaría Goku, Piccolo y Gohan. Y de repente, frente a ella, apareció un rostro verde que por un minuto le dieron un gran susto, pero segundos después notó que se trataba de Piccolo y saltó por la ventana a darle un fuerte abrazo. Después de un rato abrazados, decidió alejarse unos centímetros de el, para poder hablar con Piccolo.

- ¿Y Goku, esta bien? - Dijo Chichi angustiada.

- Ha muerto otra vez, y no quiere que se le reviva de nuevo. Quiere entrenar con Kahio-Sama en el otro mundo. - Dijo Piccolo seriamente.

-¡Que! ¡Otra vez de irresponsable! Eso es típico de Goku y eso... - Decía Chichi enfadada.

- No es así. - interrumpió Piccolo a ChiChi. - Goku hablo conmigo antes de morir. Sabia lo nuestro, y me ha pedido que cuide de ti y de Gohan en su ausencia. - Explicó Piccolo.

Esas palabras hicieron llorar a ChiChi. Goku se había quitado de en medio para dejarla estar con Piccolo. Era el gesto mas noble que jamas había precenciado de parte de Goku, al fin podía estar con la persona que tanto amaba sin problemas. Y con esto, Chichi se acercó a Piccolo y le dió un beso.

- Puedes quedarte conmigo. Al fin. - Dijo Chichi con lágrmias en los ojos.

Los días pasaron y todo transcurría en paz. Piccolo y Chichi decidieron esperar para contárle a Gohan lo que había entre ellos, ya que podría ser un golpe muy duro para el pequeño. El apreciaba mucho a Piccolo y no quería arruinar esa amistad, querían que lo fuese aceptando poco a poco y para que el día que se enterase no fuese tan terrible. Usaban la misma táctica que con Goku, peleaban a cada rato, y eso a Gohan le irritaba, aunque poco a poco fueron peleando menos,y Gohan era feliz de que al fin su madre y su maestro fueran "amigos".

Unos días mas tarde ChiChi se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. El problema era que no sabía quien era el padre, ya que esas semanas habían sido un poco revoltosas. No quiso decirle nada a Piccolo, ya que antes quería saber quien era el padre de su hijo, así que sin pensarselo dos veces, se dirigió a casa de Bulma a ver si le podía ayudar en este asunto.

Ese día ChiChi cogió su Air-Car y se dirigió rápidamente a Capsule-Corp.

_Continuará..._


	10. Bye Bye Dragon World!

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10 : ¡Bye,Bye Dragon World!  
**

ChiChi finalmente se encontraba en Capsule Corp. Estaba muy nerviosa por saber quien sería el padre de su hijo y de que su amiga se enterase que estaba saliendo con un namek. Y cogiendo el valor necesario, llamó a su puerta.

- Hola Chichi.¿Que tal te ha ido? ¿Cómo lo llevas? - Pregunta Bulma preocupada por su amiga.

- Bien, supongo. Solo que.. bueno... - Dijo Chichi muy nerviosa.

- Mira, antes que nada pasa, estoy haciendo café. Así me cuentas con calma. - Dijo Bulma mientras arrastraba a su amiga hacia su cocina.- Ahora si, cuéntame.

- Bueno... lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada... y no quien es el padre. - Dijo ChiChi mirando fijamente a Bulma, dejándola completamente confusa.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes quien es el padre? ¿ De que estas hablando? ¿Has engañado a Goku? - Preguntó Bulma.

ChiChi no respondió, pero su silencio lo decía todo. Así que Bulma decidió continuar:

- Se que Goku esta poco en casa, y que recientemente has estado muy sola, pero no creo que Goku se merezca esto. - Dijo Bulma molesta.

- ¡Que más da! - Dijo ChiChi reprochando. - Además Goku esta muerto y sabía lo nuestro, por ello no ha querido que lo revivan con las esferas del dragón.- Dijo ChiChi tristemente.

- Pobre Goku. - Dijo Bulma dando un suspiro, y cogiendo valor para hacerle la gran pregunta - ChiChi.. ¿Quien es el otro posible padre?

- No creo que quieras saberlo. - Contestó bruscamente Chichi.

- Eso significa que es alguien que conozco. ¿No es así? - De repente se levantó de su silla exaltada. - ¿¡No será Vegeta verdad!?

- No, no te preocupes, tu marido no me interesa en lo mas mínimo. - Dijo Chichi ofendida.

- ¿Entonces de quien se trata? - Preguntó Bulma con mucha curiosidad.

ChiChi tenía que decirlo. Piccolo iba a ser quien estuviese con ese niño, además no podían ocultarlo por siempre, así que la miró fijamente a los ojos, preparandose para hablar.

- Es Piccolo. - Dijo Chichi finalmente.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!.. Pe... pero en Namek no hay mujeres.. y supuestamente es... asexual. - Alegó Bulma.

- Pues por experiencia propia te puedo decir que no lo son. Por lo menos no Piccolo. - Explicó Chichi.

- Bueno, puede ser por el hecho de haber nacido en la Tierra o por ser de una raza mas antigua de Nameks. En fin...¿Como fue que pasó? - Preguntó nuevamente Bulma.

ChiChi empezó a contarle toda la historia a Bulma, la cual se quedó impactada con cada palabra. Además se sentía fatal por Goku, y ahora entendía por que no quería volver a la tierra.

Después de un rato hablando, Bulma llevó a ChiChi a hacerse las pruebas de paternidad, y gracias a la tecnología de Bulma, estuvieron listas en solo una hora. El padre, claro está, era Goku.

- Parece ser que la reproducción de los Nameks por otra vía que no sea asexual es complicada, justo al contrario que los Sayayins, que son bastante fértiles. Yo la primera vez que lo hice con Vegeta me quedé embarazada de Trunks. - Explicó Bulma a su amiga.

- ¡¡¡Buff!!!! - Dijo ChiChi sin saber si era buena o mala noticia - Bueno, creo que tengo que decirselo a Piccolo. Espero que no le moleste. - Concluyó tristemente.

- No creo. Si lo que me has contado es cierto, eso le dará igual. No te preocupes. - Le Dijo Bulma tranquilizándola.

Y así fue. Piccolo estuvo con ChiChi todo su embarazo, haciéndose cargo de ella y de Gohan. Finalmente cuando Goten nació, Piccolo ayudó a ChiChi en todo lo que pudo para ayudar a criarlo. ChiChi estaba muy contenta, ya que aunque no fueran sus hijos, Piccolo los trataba como tales. Piccolo estuvo con ellos toda la adolescencia de Gohan y la niñez de Goten. A Piccolo no le importaba, además se sentía en deuda con Goku por su manera de reaccionar ante tal circunstancia.

Goten empezó a crecer, y Gohan empezó a notar que lo que había entre su maestro y su madre no era sólo amistad. Al principio le costó asimilarlo, pero en el fondo lo entendía. Piccolo ayudaba bastante en casa y hacia feliz a su madre, y eso a Gohan le quitaba bastante peso de encima, ya que había quedado muy dolida con la muerte Goku.

Fueron unos meses muy tranquilos. Finalmente todos sabían lo que había entre ChiChi y Piccolo, y cierto día decidieron quedar todos para dar un paseo junto con todos los hijos (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Maron) . Habían quedado en Capsule-Corp para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, esta era la primera vez que verían a ChiChi con Piccolo, y en el fondo, querían ver que tal iba la cosa entre ellos dos.

Piccolo y ChiChi llegaron al último a esta reunión ya que tenían que recoger antes a Videl, la nueva novia de Gohan. Videl se espantó un poco al ver a Piccolo, era la primera vez que veía a la familia de Gohan.

- ¿Gohan, no me digas que ese es tu papá? - Le preguntó Videl a Gohan de una manera muy discreta mientras se dirigían a Capsule-Corp.

- No, el es mi maestro, el Señor Piccolo. El ha estado conmigo toda la vida, y es como un segundo padre para mi. - Explicó Gohan.

- Pero... ¿Está saliendo con tu madre o algo? - Preguntó Videl curiosa.

- Si, últimamente han empezado a salir. Mi madre ha encontrado mucho apoyo en él. Y yo la verdad agradezco que este con ella, si no estaría muy sóla y deprimida. - Dijo Gohan.

Como todos saben, los Nameks tienen un gran sentido auditivo, así que Piccolo había escuchado toda esa conversación. Y le alegraba ver que Gohan, alguien que consideraba como a su propio hijo, lo aceptase como un segundo padre para él.

Finalmente aterrizaron en Capsule-Corp, todos los saludaron amablemente, pero Piccolo no podía evitar sentirse bastante incómodo en aquella situación, se sentía como un reemplazo de Goku, pero un reemplazo no muy aceptado, y en cierto modo, todos lo miraban de una manera muy extraña.

Después de estar un rato charlando en Capsule-Corp, todos decidieron todos ir a dar un paseo a algún sitio en el que pudiesen pasar un rato divertido y entretener a los niños. Ahora todos tenían hijos, y querían que conviviesen y se conocieren mejor, después de todo, eran todos ellos como una gran familia. Finalmente se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Krilllin iba junto a No.18 quien sostenía a Maron en sus brazos, aun era muy pequeña; Vegeta y Bulma caminaban juntos mientras vigilaban que el pequeño Trunks no molestase mucho a Goten, ya que aun no se conocían mucho y querían evitar roces entre ellos. ChiChi también les tenía puesto el ojo y ella iba caminando cogida de la mano de Piccolo. Gohan, iba cerca de su maestro y de su madre, llevando cogida por el brazo a su nueva novia. La verdad era una bonita y gran escena familiar.

Después de un rato andando, después de haber comprado unos helados y ver escaparates, decidieron ir a hacer un Pic-nic, ya era la hora de comer y todos estaban un poco hartos ya de la ciudad. Entonces se dirigieron a un bonito bosque cerca de Capsule-Corp, donde los niños rápidamente fueron a jugar y los adultos se tumbaron felizmente sobre la manta donde Bulma y ChiChi colocaron todos las bebidas y aperitivos, preparándose para un gran Pic-nic.

- Aquí falta Kakarotto. - Dijo Vegeta mientras jugaban al Poker, mirando fríamente a Piccolo. - Ahora tenemos que soportar al estúpido Namek.

- ¡Que dices! - Piccolo le gritó furioso, quería golpear fuertemente a Vegeta, pero ChiChi se adelantó a sus intenciones.

- Si, puede que tengas razón, falta Goku, pero no es culpa de Piccolo. Goku siempre ha vivido sólo para entrenar y volverse mas fuerte, y seguramente, aunque no estuviese con Piccolo, él no habría venido a esta reunión, seguramente algo se le habría cruzado.

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir. Vegeta estaba furioso, pero la terrícola tenía razón, y no podía rebatir sus argumentos.

- Bueno, vamos a brindar por nuestros hijos y que en el futuro no haya más villanos. - Dijo Krillin para romper el silencio mientras alzaba su copa.

Todos brindaron, aunque Piccolo se rehusó, estaba demasiado indignado por las palabras de Vegeta y por verse tan poco aceptado en aquel grupo, pero ChiChi lo sorprendió con una copa con Sake en la mano.

- Yo también quiero proponer un brindis.. - Se levantó con su copa y gritó - ¡Por Piccolo!, ya que ha sido un gran apoyo para mi y para mi familia desde la ausencia de Goku.

Todos brindaron alegremente. Piccolo se había sonrojado, no esperaba que todos brindasen por eso. Por primera vez se sintió aceptado en esa gran familia, y finalmente Piccolo empezó a tratar de charlar con los allí presentes.

Por otro lado, Goten y Trunks habían empezaron a pelear (cosa que se convertiría en un hábito para estos dos), y Goten estaba muy molesto porque nunca podía derrotar a Trunks.

- ¡¡Papá!! ¡Trunks no deja de molestarme! - Gritó Goten llorando dirigiéndose a Piccolo.

- ¡Que no soy tu padre! Y si te esta molestando, creo que estas bastante grandecito para defenderte por tu cuenta, ¡No seas un debilucho!- Contestó Piccolo, no quería que pensasen que encima de todo, se había quedado con el rol de padre en la familia de Goku.

Todos miraban atentamente a Piccolo, realmente era el quien se había preocupado de criar a los hijos de Goku y sabían que lo había hecho bastante bien, gracias a el Gohan había salido adelante con sus estudios y su entrenamiento. Así que no comentaron nada sobre aquel incidente y siguieron con su fiesta. ChiChi estaba muy contenta, se le veía muy unida a Piccolo, y todos se alegraban de estar juntos y con vida. Aunque acordarse de Goku los deprimía un poco, el siempre había sido un gran amigo para todos.

*-*

Pronto se presentaría otro gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, ya hacía mucho que no se presentaban a uno debido a las múltiples batallas, así que decidieron reunirse allí para inscribirse todos juntos. Goku desde el otro mundo no podía perderse un evento como este, además Vegeta se moría por pelear con el, así que le pidió a Uranai-Baba que lo llevase de vuelta a la Tierra solo por ese día para poder participar en el Torneo como en los viejos tiempos.

Era un día soleado, y todos nuestros amigos estaban buscando a Goku en aquel torneo. Videl estaba muy emocionada ya que al fin conocería al padre de Goku. Piccolo y Chichi estaban cuidando del pequeño Goten, mientras Bulma y Vegeta discutían como siempre. Krillin estaba muy feliz hablando con su esposa mientras cargaba a su pequeña niña. De repente, una voz muy familiar, los hizo paralizarse por unos segundos.

- ¡Hola chicos! - gritó Goku que recién había llegado al Torneo. Todos sus amigos rápidamente corrieron hacia el y lo abrazaron llorando de alegría. Sin embargo, Goku estaba mirando hacia otro sitio, su mirada se dirigía a un pequeño niño que era idéntico a el. Así que una vez que todos sus amigos lo dejaron libre de su ataque de cariño, se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba el pequeño niño, pero Chichi lo interrumpió.

- Goku, este es tu hijo, se llama Goten. - Dijo Chichi señalando al pequeño niño. Después de esto, Goku se acercó aun más al pequeño niño. - Goten, quiero que conozcas a tu padre biológico, el es Goku, y es un gran peleador de artes marciales. - Terminó de explicar Chichi.

Chichi había hablado unos días antes con Goten acerca de su padre biológico, explicándole cómo se había convertido en un héroe y de cómo había sacrificado su vida en el Torneo de Cell, pero que volvería del más allá para poder participar en el gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Goten no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba contando su madre, ya que no comprendía a que se refería con eso del padre biológico, Piccolo era su padre y lo demás eran tonterías. Chichi entendía como se sentía Goten con respecto a ese tema, pero sólo quería que le prometiese que no llamaría a Piccolo papá durante la estancia de Goku en la Tierra. Y así lo hizo, aunque sin comprender mucho lo que ocurría.

Goten estuvo con su padre la mayoría del tiempo, el sabía que no vería a su padre biológico por mucho tiempo, así que estuvo todo el torneo indiferente hacia Piccolo. El evento transcurrió bastante bien, aunque desgraciadamente fueron interrumpidos por algunos invitados indeseados. Después de atacar a Gohan y finalmente conocer a ese terrible Mago Babidi y por supuesto su peor enemigo MajinBoo, nuestros amigos fueron tomados por sorpresa y finalmente acabaron escondidos en el Templo Sagrado, debido a que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para poder derrotarlos. Y si su suerte no fuese lo suficientemente mala, Goku tenía que regresar al otro mundo, pero no antes de que hablase con Piccolo.

- Piccolo. Necesito preguntarte algo. - Le dijo Goku, Piccolo sólo lo miró fijamente haciéndole saber que le estaba escuchando. - Bueno... he aprendido una nueva técnica en el otro mundo, es la técnica de la Fusión, pero desgraciadamente no puedo quedarme a enseñarsela a los niños. ¿Podrías entrenarlos por mi en esta técnica? - Preguntó Goku.

- Claro Goku, estoy en deuda contigo, no puedo negarte ningún favor. - Piccolo respondió.

- Si, lo se. Por cierto, ¿Como están Chichi y tu? - Goku le preguntó al Namek.

- Bueno, creo que todo va bien. A Gohan le está yendo bastante bien en la escuela y Goten estudia en casa con su madre. Si, todos estamos bien. - Piccolo respondió.

- Ya veo. - Dijo Goku con tristeza en sus ojos. Piccolo se dió cuenta de que esa respuesta le había hecho daño, así que Piccolo trató de solucionar el problema siendo sincero con Goku.

- ¡Te extrañamos! Se que suena un poco raro, pero todos te extrañamos. Creo que deberías volver al mundo de los vivos. Que se yo, podrías empezar una nueva vida o algo. Pero aquí todos te necesitamos. - Le dijo Piccolo con sinceridad.

- Si, puede que tengas razón. Además, quiero relacionarme más con mis hijo, y como puedo ver, creo que pronto seré abuelo.

- Si, Gohan se ha enamorado de esa chiquilla. - Dijo Piccolo. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban comentando, se quedaron paralizados unos segundos. - Bueno, eso sólo podría ocurrir si podemos derrotar a ese malvado de MajinBoo y reviviendo a Gohan con las esferas del Dragón.

- Tienes razón, no perdamos más tiempo empecemos el entrenamiento. - Dijo finalmente Goku.

Finalmente Goku le mostró su nueva técnica a Goten, Trunks y a Piccolo, pero desgraciadamente tuvo que volver al otro mundo momentos más tarde. Piccolo decidió entrenar a Goten y a Trunks en la técnica de la fusión mientras tenían tiempo, pero desafortunadamente MajinBoo los encontró antes de que pudiesen acabar con su entrenamiento. Y para colmo, Chichi fue asesinada frente a los ojos de Piccolo y Goten, lo cual los hizo rabiar de una manera inimaginable. Sin embargo, Piccolo sabía que si podían acabar con MajinBoo, prodían revivir a Chichi y a Gohan con las esferas del dragón, así que trataron de mantener la calma y continuar con su plan para derrotarlo. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, después de una ardua batalla, Vegeta y Goku finalmente pudieron acabar con el mounstro de MajinBoo, trayendo paz nuevamente a este mundo.

*-*

Finalmente el último torneo de las Artes Marciales llegó, y Goku fue sin falta porque deseaba conocer a la reencarnación de Boo. Esta vez, la mayoría de los guerreros Z decidieron no pelear, porque pelear contra los Sayayins era una batalla perdida. Goku estaba feliz de poder ver a sus amigos nuevamente, ya que llevaba años entrenando sin verlos, aunque una vez a la semana visitaba la casa de su hijo Gohan para poder estar con su nieta Pan.

Las batallas empezaron y Goku finalmente conoció a Ubb, la reencarnación de Boo. Goku estaba feliz de pelear por fin con un nuevo y poderoso guerrero, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo llevó al templo Sagrado donde lo entrenaría como es debido para que se convirtiese en uno más de los guerreros Z.

En su camino se cruzó con todos sus amigos, despidiéndose de ellos, pudo observar a Bulma cargando a una pequeña niña llamada Bra, a Vegeta muy molesto porque Kakaroto se había escapado nuevamente de su futura pelea, a Gohan haciendose cargo de su hija Pan y su esposa Videl, y por supuesto a Chichi cogiendole la mano a Piccolo mientras lo veía alejarse en su nube Kinton.

Y como dice el Manga:

¡¡BYE BYE DRAGON WORLD!!

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer FanFic, y bueno, tampoco soy muy buena redactando y puede que tenga algunos fallos gramaticales. En fin, espero sus Reviews y que hayais disfrutado de esta historia :P_

_Cuando vean Dragon Ball Z otra vez, acordaros de este Fic._

_Gracias a todos los que hayais llegado a leer hasta aquí :)  
_


End file.
